


Forever

by bunnysuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, Character Death, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysuh/pseuds/bunnysuh
Summary: "I love you, Y/N. Forever.""Forever, my Mark Lee."
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Forever

_August 2, 2018._

_The blinding light that managed to seep through the spaces between the curtains and the bustling noise of the city woke you up, groaning as you stretch your limbs so as to shake the remaining sleep off your body. Gathering your thoughts, you realized that it was August 2. Your boyfriend's birthday._

_You turn around to your side to get a glimpse of said birthday boy, who's still very much asleep, with his one arm loosely draped around your waist. He looked so peaceful and serene like this, you could stare at him all day and never get tired, but you can't do that now because you have so many things planned for today; so you tried waking him up by nudging him in his shoulder._

_"Mark, wake up."_

_No response._

_You tried tickling him on his sides, knowing that it's one of his weaknesses._

_"Maaarrkkk, baby, wake up please."_

_Well, he did budge but he just went back to sleep again._

_That's it, you thought. This will surely wake him up._

_You stood up on your bed then you plopped on Mark's sleeping figure which earned you an "Ow, Y/N!" from him, burying his face further into his pillows._

_"Get up, sleepyhead. It's your birthday, we're going out," you nudged at him as you stood up, hands on the either side of your waist._

_"Wow, love. Not even a happy birthday? Don't you know how tired I was from last night?" he wiggled his eyebrows at you suggestively._

_You can't help but let out a scoff, throwing a pillow towards his face._

_"You're disgusting, Mark Lee!"_

_"Wow, I'm disgusting? You should have heard yourself last night."_

_"MARK LEE!!"_

_Mark can't help but laugh at how adorable you looked - your cheeks flushed, struggling to hold in your laughs._

_"But seriously, though, Y/N, not even a happy birthday?" he said, putting on his pouty face as he leans against the headboard of your bed._

_That was all it took to break your demeanor. You smiled at him, climbing onto his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck._

_"Happy happy Birthday, Marky," you said as you plant a soft kiss on his lips, and another on his cheek, and onto the other cheek, onto his forehead, and his nose. Mark just enjoyed himself, closing his eyes, as he wraps his arms around you, thinking that nothing could ever go wrong and this would be the best birthday ever._

_And indeed it was. You two spent Mark's day laughing at his lame jokes, telling stories, even basking in and enjoying the silence the museum you went to provided, exploring the artworks hand in hand, with Mark occasionally giving yours a loving squeeze; talking only in whispers, as if doing so loudly is a crime. You had dinner at one of the city's fancy restaurants, clinking your wine glasses as Mark wishes for another year of success, happiness, and love with you._

_"Have I ever told you how grateful I am for you?" Mark said as he lovingly looks into your eyes._

_You just smiled at him, failing to find the right words to answer._

_He took this as a signal to continue, "So much, love. I mean, you take care of me better than Taeyong hyung does. You cook food for me and the boys. You go to my events if you have the chance. You take my 3 am calls when I miss you during tours, even if that means you'll be losing sleep. You check up on me despite having classes and exams. And those are just some of the many many things you do for me. I love you so much, Y/N. You really are everything to me, and I truly would be in shambles without you. Thank you so much, baby."_

_No words came out from your mouth, so your tears did all the talking for you. Mark rarely shows this side of him and you're thankful because he trusts you enough to see this vulnerable side of him._

_"You're one big cheeseball, Mark Lee," you managed to get out, "I love you, too, baby and it's such a joy to do all those things for you."_

_Mark just smiled and bent across the table to give your lips a loving kiss._

_"I love you, Y/N. Forever."_  
_"Forever, my Mark Lee."_

_After that fancy dinner, you both decided to call it a night. Mark opened the passenger seat for you before he went into the driver's seat, starting your drive home._

_All is well and perfect, with Mark's hand in yours and the city lights illuminating your way, until a swerving and speeding car crashed into the driver's side of yours. You tried warning Mark but as you were shouting his name, you were cut off by the loud bang and everything just blacks out._

_You woke up on a hospital bed after that, your body and your heart in pain._

That was 15 years ago. And here you are, reliving it again getting lost in your thoughts as you look at the candid picture of Mark you took that night, his nose scrunch smile bringing tears to your eyes. 

"I wish I could turn back time, baby," you whispered, as if talking to Mark's photo you're holding. "I wished I could've warned you earlier, I wish I--"

"Mom, you okay?" your daughter cutting off your thoughts, as she knocked and peeped her head into your bedroom.

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'll be right there," you replied, wiping your tears, including the one that managed to drop on Mark's picture you're looking at. 

"Okay, I'll be with Uncle Johnny and the others downstairs," your daughter smiled at you through your mirror, her nose scrunching ever so slightly, reminding you of her father.

You turned to the picture once again,

"Forever, my Mark Lee," kissing it before slipping it in your wallet.

You gave yourself one last look at the mirror as you take a deep breath before you go downstairs to meet your daughter and Mark's friends. 

After all, it's his birthday and death anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> hello Ali here! this is my first ever attempt at writing anything so be kind. anyway, enjoy!


End file.
